Invader Zim ZaDR 100 Drabbles
by chibiqueen01
Summary: 100 Drabble challenge - WARNING - Involves Zim and Dib Romance - Yaoi - No like, no read :) Rated M for safety reasons. Leftovers posted as new chapter :)
1. 100 Drabble challenge

**100 Drabble challenge**

**All 100 are up :) Gonna add the spare ones as a separate chapter :)**

* * *

1)Heart: Zim sighed, curling close to Dib, his human, feeling the memory fade, Dib had saved him from his Tallests and their attempt to execute him but here he was saving him again by letting Zim rest his head on Dib's chest and listen to his heart beating by his lekku and reminding him of his safety.

2)Embarrassing: Dib leant in close ghosting a kiss over Zim's cheek and walking off with a smile which sent all Zim's blood to his cheek and even with noone around Zim still found this 'affection' embarrassing.

3)Rough: The more they grew, the more they differed and one day Zim noticed a shadow on Dib's skin which when he felt it, as Dib slept, turned out to be rough stuble, Dib was becoming a man.

4)Fight: Zim felt his instinct kick in, forcing him to submit to the taller humanboy whose eyes glistened with predatorial lust but no way was the AMAZING ZIM going to submit without a fight!

5)Sunrise: He knew the science behind it and knew the Irken he'd forced to watch it with wouldn't even care but still Dib barely knew anything better than watching the sunrise with your loved one.

6)Night: They fought like cat and dog all day at skool and cuddled afterwards but when it got dark late at night, that was when they felt most alive together.

7)Burn: Not once had he complained so Dib had almost forgotten until he tried to give Zim a hickey and he'd cried out more in pain than pleasure at the dark burn searing his skin, created by the water in Dib's spit.

8)Scream: He didn't seem to be making progress and that hyuman always seemed to get in his way so at night Zim would shut himself in his 'bedroom' and scream into his pillow rather than admit defeat or his plans futility.

9)Black: Dib had won, defeating Zim and gaining recognition worldwide but despite becoming a scientist of the paranormal, who should wear a labcoat like his father, Dib wore black without explaining that he didn't realise what he had until he'd lost it and now Zim was dead, he couldn't get it back, the black was because Dib was mourning his mistake.

10)Bliss: Zim sighed, staring at Dib's photos of younger Zim, fresh to the planet... Oh, how he wished to still be him before he found out the truth of his mission, ignorance was bliss.

11)Tension: Zim had been quiet for too long and Dib couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't have told him he loved him but it had just slipped out after so long together however Zim just stared at him "I..."

12)Shadows: Dib loved alleys since it was private yet public at the same time and nobody came down them no matter how much noise they made, their escapes hidden in the shadows.

13)The End: Zim laughed, as the destruction grew, looking down on Dib who lay in a crumpled heap at his feet, finally it was the end of his mission and he'd won.

14)Star: Dib rolled his eyes when Zim couldn't keep from laughing after spotting the glow in the dark starmap Dib had created years ago. "I can see like twelve mistakes!" He'd giggled.

15)Encounter: When asked about his favourite encounter with the paranormal, Dib hummed to himself remembering the complex and insane schemes ending in fights for tooth and nail, Zim was definately his favourite one so far.

16)Breath: Zim shivered, feeling the hot breath of the Dib-human mingle with his own, warming his face and engulfing his senses as it sent shivers of desire down his spine.

17)Unknown: For a moment, upon their meeting, as Dib stared at the alien, a million thoughts in his head, mainly about why there was an alien in his classroom and why people hadn't noticed, the rest of his brain whispered, "If aliens are real then what else is out there...?"

18)Blood: Zim had been elbow deep in a human experiment, poking and prodding and rearranging organs when his Tallests called to tell him the ruth of his mission so hours later when Dib found him after his fit, the once harmless Irken sat with a vengeful stare covered in more blood than one experiment could have created.

19)Sun: Zim sighed, looking up at the sky, even now he'd been banished and wasn't an Invader anymore, Dib still refused to believe that when he was an Invader, he'd saved the Earth from being thrown into a sun.

20)Explain: Zim turned the corner to find Dib in a lip-lock with a girl from his chemistry class. "Wait! Zim! Let me explain!" He'd called upon realising Zim was there. Zim sighed and walked away.

21)Fear: Since he was an Irken Invader who had been trained to be a soldier since birth, Dib assumed Zim held no fear but his view quickly changed when Zim flinched away from his knife as autopsy started.

22)Smoking: Dib recoiled from Zim's hug, smelling smoke on the Irken's uniform "Have you been smoking?" He asked. "No" Zim replied "GIR got some new friends."

23)Moon: "Here," Dib handed the small asteroid chunk to Zim "A peice of the moon" Zim barely glanced at it before trowing it away. "I don't want the moon Dib, that's GIR's... Earth is the Tallest's..." He grinned hugging Dib's waist "But Dib's all mine."

24)Sunset: Dib smiled at the end of the movie, where the couple walked off into the sunset, squeezing Zim's shoulder and turning to face him "See, they walk offinto the sunset and live happily ever after." Zim squinted at him "But wouldn't walking into the sun hurt?"

25)Soldier: It was obvious when during a fight Dib still couldn't bring himself to seriously injure his opponent and Zim would attack weak points without batting an eyelid, Dib was soft and Zim was a trained soldier.

26)Redemption: After accidently killing his previous Tallests and destroying a well prepared plan that took ages to create, invading and conquering Earth was Zim's only real chance at redemption.

27)Longing: He'd always wanted to be an Invader and leave Irk and the Massive but once he was finally there, Earth seemed dull and Zim found himself longing for home when his fights with Dib ended.

28)Strive: Dib smirked at the Irken pinned beneath him, they were similar to each other, both striving for acceptance from their own kind.

29)Warmth: Dib had scowled but allowed the Irken to srawl into his lap for warmth, since Zim had crashed the cruiser and if they weren't found by Gaz soon, they'd freeze in the snowstorm, even with their cave's protection.

30)Solitude: When Zim found out his Tallests had lied, he'd set his defenses to maximum to prevent Dib's entrance, even switching off GIR to achieve full solitude.

31)Space: "I don't care!" Zim screamed poking Dib's chest with a claw and invading his personal space, not that he knew what that meant anyway.

32)Company: Dib sighed, sliding further down on the odd couch with GIR at his feet and Zim beside him staring intently at the monkey on the TV, it was almost sad how he had to go over to his enemie's house for company.

33)Uneasiness: Zim shook, closing his eyes, resisting the urge to flee as Dib pushed him onto the bed and leant over him, both were new to this and Zim could see his unease reflected in Dib's eyes.

34)Clouds: After the first time Zim had experienced rain, Dib would often come across him hissing at the first sight of a grey cloud.

35)Feather: Zim grinned marvelling at his victory while Dib squirmed on the floor, who knew the Dib's downfall would be caused by a feather? "Please... It tickles... please... st... stop... ha!"

36)Frenzy: When Zim found Dib's arm broken and Torque standing above him gloating, it sent him into a frenzy, punching the boy until he cried and Dib's choked cries to stop finally calmed him.

37)Stalemate: Dib shook his head, they were so evenly matched and Zim appeared smarter than he looked since it was his first time playing chess and they'd found themselves at a stalemate.

38)Silent: Never had Dib felt more superior as Zim tried to stifle his moans, while Gaz and her new friends chatted next door though Dib knew that though he tried Zim had never been very good at keeping silent.

39)Dream: Dib kissed Zim fiercely, enjoying the ragged gasps and moans he could draw from him and just as he was about to capture his lips once more Dib woke, he sighed hoping it wasn't all a dream, only to feel small clawed hands tug him back down. "You okay Dib?"

40)Claws: Dib knew when Zim had reached his limit and his control slipped and the Irken's claws dug into him and drew blood, Zim usually had good control over whether his claws penetrated his skin or just dragged across it but at times like these his mind could only focus on one thing "Hm! Dib... more!"

41)Companions: Dib shook his head at himself for his own stupidity, he should have known better than to go on a journey with Zim and GIR, he couldn't have asked for two louder and crazier companions.

42)Belong: Zim broke open the door to the room to find Dib with glazed eyes, curled up on the floor, no matter how crazy the Dib was, nobody belonged here in the Crazy House for Boys.

43)Sand: The Skool trip was just like a normal day with Dib being bullied and Zim sitting on the sidelines alone, the only highlight for Zim was when Dib fell asleep and the other students buried him until only his head poked out from the sand.

44)Fangs: Halloween caught Zim dressed as a maid and Dib dressed as a vampire yet despite the costumes neither one had set foot outside or answered the door to trick or treaters since Dib got an eyeful of Zim's outfit. "Aah! Dib, that hurts," Zim had whined when Dib's fake vampire fangs cut too deeply into the skin of his neck. "You're not a real vampire are you?"

45)Perish: Upon word of another alien group trying to invade Earth, a truce had to be called as neither nor Irken wished to perish but both vowed that their enemies would.

46)Dark: Dib shook with fear as he woke with Zim pinning him to his and upon Dib's waking Zim raised a PAK-leg to stab him with however the lights cut and the room became pitch black causing the Irken who seconds before had been grinning and aiming for Dib's heart to squeak and bury his face into Dib's chest. "Are you scared of the dark?" Dib asked shocked as the Irken whimpered against him.

47)Legacy: Dib smirked staring at the boxes before him, filled with proof of Zim's existence, this would be his legacy once he captured the Irken.

48)Infiltrate: When Zim first landed on Earth and Dib instantly figured out what he was, he thought his infiltration had failed until all the other pig-smellies rejected it.

49)Hollow: "What do you mean he's been rebooted?" Dib asked as Zim stared at the wall with hollow eyes, not even recognising the human before him or the robotic SIR unit eating waffles in the corner.

50)Music: Zim had hissed, covering his lekku the moment Dib switched on his music "What's wrong?" "Too loud" He'd complained and Dib had to turn it off or risk Zim breaking his computer.

51)Lost: Zim sighed, letting Dib trace his hands up his chest despite knowing that if he gave in his mission was well and truly lost.

52)Heartbeat: It was silent then Dib felt something camp down on his shoulder in the dark, forcing his heart to skip a beat and Dib to clutch his chest, "Oh Irk! I didn't mean to kill you"

53)Gravity: Dib felt his face burn as he tried to shift with Zim beneath him, scowling as they rubbed against each other but both unable to escape the crush of heavy gravity in the pressurised room.

54)Beach: Zim scowled, he didn't know what these dirt-monkeys saw in the scratchy particles that got everywhere and the giant expanse of acidic water that made up the thing they called 'beach'.

55)Surfing: Zim flicked randomly through the webpages while glancing at the camera he'd created to follow Dib as he went to his new hobby of surfing, "Sorry Dib, but this is the only kind of surfing I'll do."

56)Confused: Zim had stared, confused t see Dib before him surrendering "But why Dib-human? Why?"

57)Fire: Zim shivered as desire raced down his spine when Dib glared at him, those honey eyes burning with fire.

58)Lightning: Dib tried to conceal a laugh as lightning lit up the blackened room and Zim froze in surprise and fear, antennae raised in shock and purple eyes wide as dinner plates.

59)Time: Zim hadn't know what he was doing when Dib began to kiss him an he responded but some basic instinct had kicked in just in time, making it appear like the Irken knew what he was doing.

60)Home: Zim stood before his Tallests with their words falling on deaf lekku, 'Why am I here?' He thought, 'This isn't my home.'

61)Force: Dib had been prepared for a fight to top the other but was surprised when Zim didn't need forcing down and instead submitted willingly. "You are the taller one..."

62)Sunlight: Zim opened the curtains without flinching as the sunlight hit his undisguised eyes which adjusted quickly however Dib moaned and rolled away 1 more minutes." He whined.

63)Breathe: Zim shook with panic, min frozen in fear as Dib tried to calm him after the black out, "Breathe Zim. Breathe"

64)Defend: When the Armada came, Dib just shook his head at all the people running around in a panic while he stood beside the Irken deserter who had decided to help him defend Earth.

65)Thunder: Dib arrive home at the first sound of thunder, closing the door on a lightning flash, he leaned against it in relief at having avoided the rain that followed.

66)Annoy: Though he had known Zim for years now Dib found he would still get annoyed when Zim shouted randomly and cackled at people's misfortunes.

67)Sadness: Dib had watched from his spycam as Zim was told his Tallest's true feelings and banished to Earth forever, he thought he'd be consumed by sadness but when he went over to check he found him consumed by rage and planning his revenge.

68)Forest: Zim smirked as he flitted through the forest in silence, chasing after the bobbing scythe lock that couldn't be disguised in all the trees and bushes. "Ready r not, here I come!"

69)Different: Dib never knew how different he was from 'normal' people until he met someone similar to him in the Irken Zim.

70)Wings: Dib had been curious since Zim was so similar to an insect, "Would you grow wings?" He'd asked and Zim had laughed in his face. "No silly, we're more like your spiders than flys hence why my PAKlegs are like a spiders."

71)Smile: Dib found that Zim had three types of smiles; one was his forced smile mainly used around people who annoyed him, one was his trademark smile of evil which he used when he saw or did or even thought something destructive and violent while the last was a gentle smile which was rare and Dib found that despite having known Zim for years now, it'd only been directed at him a few times otherwise Zim's best caring smile was reserved for GIR and his antics.

72)Disturbed: Zim scowled, sulking in bed with Dib clinging to him since despite the fact that Zim never slept they'd settled into a rhythm of Zim staying by Dib as he slept and Zim was always bored but had learnt not to leave as last time he'd disturbed Dib's sleep and the human had threatened to hand him over for autopsy.

73)Return: Zim hummed to himself as he flew the voot cruiser back to his old base where Dib had probably tried to break in and succeeded since Zim had been to several other countries for the past 3 years to learn more about humans, h how h couldn't wait to see Dib's face when he returned.

74)Moonlight: The only time Zim ever admitted liking lakes was when they were awash with moonlight ad reflected the night sky and stars.

75)Final: Dib popped the cookie into his mouth only for Zim to French kiss him easily snatching the cookie from him. "What? It was the final cookie."

76)Standing alone: Zim smiled, standing alone on the Massive's deck surrounded by the now fallen Irken empire, "How dare they make a joke of the AMAZING ZIM!"

77)Sacrifice: Dib held Zim to his chest, letting the small Irken mourn the sacrifice of his SIR unit, the sacrifice that had saved Zim's life and though GIR was annoying, Zim still loved him.

78)Flawed: Zim scowled up at Dib as the human pinned him again and laughed at him. "Don't you get it yet? All your plans are flawed and will fail even if I don' d anything."

79)Insanity: Dib sighed in his padded cell, watching Zim laugh at him from the corner, he seemed so real but really he was just a figment of Dib's insanity.

80)Camping: Dib had taken his gadgets and camera on their skool camping trip to catch Bigfoot on film yet was surprised when it really turned up and Zim shot it dead for making too much noise.

81)Undertaker: Zim shrunk back against the wall and Dib copied him, "You know Dib you should be an undertaker" The zombies drew nearer "You seem to have a way with the dead." Dib scowled "I didn't mean to resurrect them... again."

82)Fever: Dib blinked, watching Zim more in and out of focus even though he was wearing his glasses it seemed even more distorted than usual "I think you have a fever Dib-thing."

83)AMUSING: "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib screamed and Zim stifled a giggle a Dib's conditioned response which was still amusing even after the 100th time.

84)Pride: Dib understood, deep down, Zim's reason for ignoring the truth of his mission since he too wouldn't let the humans die for his own prideful reason of wanting to be acknowledged.

85)Envy: Every time Zim got smothered by GIR, Dib felt a pang of envy that Zim still had one friend who loved him no matter what he did or said.

86)Lust: Zim could tell when Dib wanted him, his honey eyes clouded in lust , but Zim had yet to work out what he was doing which caused this reaction in the human.

87)each: Though Zim was sorter than Dib, there was more out of Dib's reach than Zim's, since he had the added advantage of caws to climb, spider-legs to raise himself up and a daft rocket propelled robot at his beck and call.

88)Tame: No matter how long they'd been together, even after giving up on world domination, Dib could never fully tame Zim so each night Dib was forced to bare with Zim's clawing and biting as he gave up most of his control.

89)Killer: Through it all Zim had never let GIR kill ad though he refused to admit it, he didn't want to see the innocent SIR unit become a killer.

90)Rain: Dib had never felt happier than when it rained at night as Zim would scowl, mumble a curse then crawl closer to Dib and bury his face into the human's chest.

91)Nightmare: Dib felt his heart falter, blood seeping from where Zim had tore him open, pulling out his organs which now littered the floor and Dib shook with fear. Zim was a monster, Dib blinked, waking from his nightmare and staring into ruby orbs as Zim towered over him. "What's wrong Dibby? Bad dream?" The Irken smirked, eyes glinting with amusement.

92)Stray: Zim watched Dib's hand in the movie theatre as it strayed from it's armrest to Zim's knee then higher until Zim felt Dib's fingertips brush against his crotch. "No Dib," He hissed, moving the hand. "Zim's watching the big green hyuman beat the punee god on the large teevee movee."

93)Light: Dib insisted that the light was kept on so when they were together, he could catch every timid glance, flushed cheek and every heated glance the Irken made in the throws of ecstasy.

94)Truth: Dib didn't want to listen to the truth so Zim watched him slowly progress into madness. "I'm not a clone... me and Gaz aren't clones... my dad's not like that..."

95)Hunter and Hunted: Dib watched the cowering Irken before him, hearing the thud of the Swollen Eyeball troops collecting their gear outside, he had a choice to make, ruby eyes settled on him, would Dib choose the hunters or the hunted?

96)Strength: Dib sighed at the crumbling wreckage of the lab, attempting to pull the workbook with his equations from beneath the girder that'd fallen on it. "Move Dib." Dib watched Zim lift the girder easily, not even bothering to use his PAKlegs... that was proof of his alien origins as no human held that much strength.

97)Cold: Dib had never actually paid attention when his skin grazed Zims but now the fight was over and the adrenaline had seeped through his veins, leaving his senses sharp enough to notice details about the now pinned Irken; flushed skin, shallow breaths, half mast eyes and cool skin beneath Dib's own skin.

98)Scars: Zim smiled, tracing the scars, old and new, that covered Dib's skin, proving to all who saw them that this human was his.

99)Hurtful: Neither pulled a punch or avoided any hurtful subjects in their fights, since they knew deep down that it'd be forgiven in the end and afterwards they both felt a slight bit lighter after getting all the anger out of their systems.

100)Confession: Zim sneered, "Of course Dib, of course it was a TRICK from the START! Did you REALLY think the AMAZING ZIM would LOVE a hyuman wormbaby like you?" Silence, then a meagre whisper "Yes..."


	2. Leftover drabbles

Author note: Leftover drabbles :) Rated M for language, violence and implied relationships boyxboy :)

* * *

Breath: Zim felt the burn of a tear trickle down his cheek from the human crouched over him, giving him enough strength to smile despite his incoming doom and so it was with a smile that Zim, the unfeeling Irken soldier took his last breath.

Dark: Zim and Dib clung to each other in terror as the documentary on Slenderman reached it's peak and just as it reached the scariest part, the power cut plunging them into darkness. This was not the best time for a power outage. "Oh Irk." Zim whimpered and Dib just swallowed wordlessly while trying to remind himself it wasn't real.

Pride: Zim shook in agony but he couldn't ask for help, his pride wouldn't let him.

Reach: Zim's head barely reached Dib's shoulders but both were okay with this as Zim fit better in Dib's arms than if they were the same size.

Tame: Zim was an Irken; possessive, prideful and violent by nature yet in Dib's arms the Irken became a purring cat who nuzzled closer and cried for attention.

Tame: Dib had remembered Zim was a soldier when they met a wolf and Zim glared it into submission, becoming a tame puppy in the small Irken's hands.

Killer: Dib stared at his hands, dripping green blood, he never thought this through and now, at the end, he'd become a killer.

Killer: Zim had no qualms with killing anything in the way, having been trained to be a killer, it came as second nature.

Killer: "You haven't killed anyone yet!" Dib cried and Zim laughed.

"I'm already a killer." He smiled weakly.

"But you haven't killed anyone on Earth?" Dib stared at him and Zim sighed.

"Not Earth." The human blinked.

"Then where?" Another sigh from the Irken.

"I'm worse than you think. The ones I killed were my own kind." Dib's eyes widened.

"Your own people?" Zim nodded.

"Yes Dib, I've killed plenty."

Rain: Dib felt tears burn his eyes even in the rain, he felt oddly relieved as after a huge fight, Zim hadn't even thought twice about chasing after him despite the rain and his lack of paste.

Rain: Dib felt water slide down his cheek and he looked up to find clear skies. "Dib-thing?" Zim asked and Dib touched the water droplets. "I'm crying? I thought it'd begun to rain."

Nightmare: The fights were but a distraction and Zim welcomed them since he could forget for a second the living nightmare he was in, where his Tallests had forsaken him and this rock filled with acid had become his new home.

Stray: Zim found that with each kiss he strayed further from his mission but after the first few he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

Stray: Dib knew each kiss led him further from his mission to protect Earth but every time his eyes met those ruby orbs, Dib found himself thinking that Earth could go fuck itself.

Light: Dib had suffered broken ribs due to some of Zim's assaults so he found it odd when he lifted Zim and found the Irken was almost as light as a small child.

Light: Dib let his mother shoo him away from the light and back to the searing pain of broken limbs, internal bleeding and the small tear-stained Irken sobbing against his chest.

Truth: Zim never told the truth until he was backed into a corner then when he did tell it, it'd turn out that the situation could have been avoided in the beginning if he'd stopped being stubborn and told the truth originally.

Truth: Zim had known for a while. He'd figured out he'd been banished after noticing the poorly disguised contempt in his leaders voices. Despite already knowing the truth, it hadn't lessened the pain when the Tallests finally conceded and admitted to sending him on a fake mission to get rid off him.

Hunter & Hunted: Invader hunting earthling prey or paranormal investigator hunting alien; sometimes the roles were blurred but in the eyes of Torque, the skool bully, Torque was the hunter and the freaks, Zim and Dib were the hunted.

Cold: Dib's eyes widened, feeling the heat drain from his body, leaving him cold as his eyes refused to focus and his blood finished seeping from his chest through the new hole Zim had created.

Cold: Zim shivered, feeling the cold seep into his skin for a brief moment before his PAK altered his temperature to match the cold of the operating table that Dib had fastened him to. He watched Dib's eyes take in his prone, restrained and freshly naked form. "Cold Zim?"

Scars: Dib ran his hand down Zim's chest, marvelling at the Irken's healing power since despite all their fights, not one scar remained.


End file.
